Everything About You
by Harrypotterandgleefan
Summary: Jeff gets a solo for Regionals and doesn't feel confident in himself. Nick helps him and believes in him. Takes place during the 4th season, but the Warblers didn't get disqualified for taking steroids. They never took steroids in this story.


Everything About You

"Warbler Jeff!" Jeff heard Sebastian call out his name. He couldn't believe it! His fellow Warblers were congratulating him and patting him on the shoulder. His boyfriend, Nick kissed his cheek.

He just got a solo for Regionals.

After six failed auditions, He can't believe it.

A Solo.

At Regionals.

_Oh crap._

Sebastian dismissed rehearsal, and everyone left the room except for him and Nick. Jeff was still frozen in his seat. He was so sure that Sebastian was going to give the solo to himself, or Hunter.

"Jeff, you okay?" Nick asked him with concern laced in his eyes.

"Y-yeah," Jeff stuttered._What was he going to sing? _

"Congratulations Jeff," Nick told him. Nick kissed the top of Jeff's head. "You totally deserve this solo." Jeff shook his head. He didn't think he could handle it. There were so many other guys with better voices than him. Why did Sebastian choose him of all people?

"What if I-I can't?" Jeff asked him. "What if because of me, we lose Regionals? I don't think I'm good enough; the guys will get mad at me. I'm going -" Jeff was cut off as Nick kissed him fully on the mouth. Nick broke away first and gazed in Jeff's eyes.

"Jeff, listen to me," Nick said. "You have an amazing voice, okay? I'm glad that the world will actually be able to hear it. If we lose Regionals, then we lose. It will be nobody's fault because we did our best and had fun while doing it. That's what so great about the Warblers. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, because we'll know we gave it our all. And DON'T say you're going to forfeit. I'll help you practice and prepare. You're gonna rock this, baby." Jeff had tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't realize that Nick cared so much about him, until now. Well he did, but he didn't know how much Nick believed in him. He didn't really have that before.

His parents ignore him most of the time and are almost never home. They usually have business trips almost twice a month for a week or so at a time. Jeff had gotten used to living alone at such a young age. He did have a babysitter when he was in kindergarten, but when he got to middle school, his parents must have thought that he could take care of himself because they fired the babysitter.

Jeff didn't know that he was crying until he felt Nick wipe away a tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry Jeffy," Nick murmured and pulled Jeff into a hug. Jeff clung to him, like he was a drug. He was addicted to Nick's warmth and comfort. Nick rubbed circles around his back and Jeff sighed happily. He wiped away a small tear from his eye, threatening to fall.

"Thank you so much, Nick," Jeff whispered to him. "I'll do it and give it my all." Nick kissed his head again. He let go of Jeff, which caused him to shiver. He already missed the warmth. Nick got off of the couch and held out his hand to Jeff. Jeff grabbed it and laced their fingers together. Jeff loved how their fingers fit together perfectly.

"I'm so proud of you Jeff," Nick said, grinning with his eyes glistening.

They walked out of the choir room, hand-in-hand towards their dorm.

"I don't know what I'm going to sing," Jeff admitted. He had a few ideas, but he wanted the song choice to be special and perfect.

"We'll think of something," Nick squeezed his hand and smiled at Jeff.

After a couple days, Jeff finally found a song. It was _Everything About You_ by One Direction. Jeff liked the band and he thought the song was perfect. He wanted Nick to know how he feels about him (even though he probably does). He also wanted it to be a surprise.

That hadn't gone so well.

Jeff had been practicing in secret even though Nick wanted to hear the song. Jeff kept denying him permission, which made Nick mad, but he backed off. Nick then thought that Jeff was avoiding him for some reason. Jeff tried to tell him otherwise, but it didn't get through to Nick.

A week before Regionals, Jeff finally caved and let Nick hear the song. He didn't to fight Nick, or have Nick be mad at him.

Jeff was a little nervous when he started the song a little slower than the original, but when he saw the look on Nick's face nearing the chorus, his confidence grew.

Everything in this song was true. He loved everything about Nick, flaws and all. He loved his laugh. His smile was gorgeous, especially when it reached his eyes, making them glisten. Every time they kiss, it always feels like the first.

Nick had always supported him through everything. Since they were kids, Nick helped him out and let him stay at his house when his parents were gone. Nick's parents were very supportive of his and Nick's relationship, unlike Jeff's. They were caring and trustworthy.

One summer day when they were little, Nick and Jeff were chilling in Nick's backyard lying on the grass. They both were squinting at the clouds, the sun in their eyes. They weren't saying anything, but they didn't need to. Their presence said it all. Jeff just wanted to freeze time in that moment, so it was just Nick and Jeff. They didn't have to worry about homework, or stress or anything. It would just be them hanging out in the backyard. It was one of the first days they met. From then on, it was Nick and Jeff against the world.

He finished the song strong and saw that Nick was teary-eyed.

Nick threw his arms around Jeff and apologized. "You're amazing Jeff," He said. "That song is perfect! We're going to win for sure!"

The day finally arrived.

Jeff got up and got dressed on auto-pilot. He was so nervous he didn't eat anything at breakfast, causing Nick to worry. He didn't notice Nick slipping a banana and a juice box into his bag.

On the bus, everyone was singing and being loud, but Jeff was quiet. Nick kept glancing at Jeff with concerned looks. He kept thinking of all of the things that could go wrong. It made his stomach churn.

"Are you okay Jeff?" He asked.

"No," Jeff replied. "I'm so nervous. What if I screw up?" Nick turned in his seat to look at Jeff. He grabbed Jeff's hands and held them in his. He gave them a light squeeze.

"You're going to do great Jeff," Nick told him. "I know you can because I believe in you. You've rehearsed the song so many times; you could probably sing it backwards. Six, you're going to rock the judges' socks off." Nick smiled reassuringly at Jeff.

"Thanks Three," Jeff said, hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nick replied. "Oh, I got this from the cafeteria. You didn't eat at breakfast, and you need your strength." Jeff noticed that Nick had a banana with apple juice in his bag. At the sight, Jeff's stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly at Nick and took the food from him, thanking him.

Oral Intensity was first and then it was the Warblers. They hung out in their assigned green room until it was time for them to go onstage. When the lights flashed, they headed towards the stage and into position. The curtain rose up. Hunter performed the first song.

Everyone in the audience clapped when it was over. Jeff was next.

Jeff glanced at Nick, who gave him a "thumbs up" sign and mouthed, "you can do it." Jeff smiled at him and sang the first verse, everyone else backing him up with their harmonies.

If there was one thing Jeff knew, it was that he loved being on stage. He loved performing. Mostly everyone in the audience was enjoying their performance. He wanted that. He wanted to be able to give people joy and happiness from his performances.

It felt good when everyone gave him a standing ovation before he even finished the song. It felt like he accomplished something. Everyone was clapping and some were even singing along. Before their set was over, Jeff knew they were going to win.

But even if they didn't, they gave it their all and enjoyed doing it, just like Nick had told him.

Fortunately, the Warblers didn't go back to Dalton empty-handed.

"We're going to nationals, baby!" Jeff exclaimed, as he boarded the bus, first place trophy in hand.

* * *

Did you guys like it?

Wow, second Niff fic in a day! I guess I'm just in a Niff mood.

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! :)

Happy reading!


End file.
